This disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and manufacturing methods for the same. MOSFET, Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor, devices are highly utilized components in integrated circuit and other semiconductor devices. MOSFETs are used for amplifying or switching electronic signals and provide functionality to the devices. MOSFETs that include n-type transistor channels are referred to as n-MOSFETs and MOSFETs that include p-type transistor channels are referred to as p-MOSFETs. MOSFETs may be formed using various techniques and materials but require accurate and precise placement of their various components and constituents. One of the constituents is dopant impurities that are introduced into various components of the MOSFET such as the gate structure, the source and drain regions and the transistor channel. The characteristics of the dopant impurities in each of the aforementioned structures such as the location and concentration, must be carefully controlled.
Heavily doped transistor channels have been favored in the rapidly advancing semiconductor manufacturing industry because they enable transistors to operate at higher speeds. Conventional MOSFET devices, however, suffer from random dopant fluctuations due to the heavily doped transistor channels. It would therefore be desirable to correct this shortcoming of the conventional technology.